theelementalpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ty Tanium (SIlver)
Basic Ty Tanium is the Unnatural Elemental of Metal, both organic and manufactured. Ty was simply another attempt to destroy the team by the Negativia. It is unknown whether the team used another human to create Ty, or whether he is a complete construct using their evil powers. It is also unknown where the Negativia got another scrap of Elemental uniform fabric to give Ty his uniform. Originally seems interested in team member Jessica Noel (Blue) although this is later discovered as just a ploy, prompting her to blast him with her water powers, rusting him. The first villian to attack the team without their suits, enrolling at Odessa High and learning about their secret identities, although he never reveals this to The Negativia, which suggests some part of him actually likes the team. Physical Description Big. The same height as Grey, but much wider and more muscular. Pretty much huge. Small black eyes, shoulder length black hair, medium skin tone. When powered up, has a very cold and robotic physique and personality. Does not retain this while powered down, although he has a very awkward and nervous disposition. Powers and Abilities Ty has the ability to control all metals, both on a physical level and and a telekinetic level. He can manipulate and shape metal, bending it and warping it into anything he chooses. He can also control any existing metal, closing and locking doors, moving a car, even shorting out electrical equipment by controlling the copper wiring inside. Ty also seems to have some degree of enhanced strength, lifting things a normal human would not be able to. Also, when powered up in his Elemental uniform, he has the unique ability to absorb the quality of any metal he touches, making him even stronger and more durable. History The team actually meet Ty in school, him asking to eat lunch with them all together. He quickly becomes friends with all of them despite a very awkward attitude, even attracting the attention of Jessica Noel (which she fervently tries to hide) he remains fast friends with them in school, while the team is frequently beat up by him powered up. He meets many times with The Negativia to recieve orders, although he refuses to reveal their identities, much to their fury. This goes on for awhile, Ty even asking Jessica on a date, which she is pressured into going into by the rest of the team, them saying she can definitely take a night off. They go to Jessica's favorite resturant, right next to the building where The Negativia ordered Ty to attack the team next. He attempts to juggle both his date and his attack, managing to give the team a sound beating before Jessica follows him into the building (he kept leaving the table) she discovers who he is. He attempts to explain, accidentally revealing his intentions to distract her from battle by dating her, prompting her to douse him with water, effectively rusting him (its noted that he did indeed avoid water throughout his appearence). His communication is cut off with The Negativia, and they flee.